


Room for the Life

by looseleiftea



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Mild Sexual Content, OC is bi, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Requited Love, Sibling Rivalry, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, every triangle is a love triangle when you love triangles, maru is a lesbian, oh honey we're in for it with this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseleiftea/pseuds/looseleiftea
Summary: "Like it or not, we were built tough, // Because we're woman."-Or in which Teddie Greene takes over her family's farm and discovers she's taken more from her city life than she intended to.
Relationships: Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> there is some minor sexual content at the end of this chapter, nothing explicit tho

Another fucking report that wasn’t up to Joja’s stupid standards. It had been the last straw for Teddie and she had thrown her draw open, searching for an envelope to put her notice in, she’d found the deed to the farm her grandfather had owned and that she had spent summers running around, curls flying behind her tiny body. And everything had clicked into place.

That was a month ago, and she knew that in the morning, she’d leave her tiny, shitty apartment.

“Teddie, baby.” One of her friends, Danielle, shouted into her ear, “Have another shot!” Danielle held two tiny glasses and passed one to Teddie.

“What is it?” She yelled back.

“Don’t know! Someone bought them for me!” Shrugging, inhibitions already lowered from their pre-drinks, the two girls clinked their glasses together and tipped them back into their mouths. Leaving the glasses on the table, Teddie pulled Danielle into the dance floor of the night club. She was celebrating so much - her end of Joja enslavement, her new farm and her birthday - and wanted nothing more than to take her friends to their favourite awful night club in which the music was as awful as the floor was sticky.

She’d miss it. The feeling of strangers bumping up to her as the warmth of a shot made her freckled skin flush. By day, she hated walking the streets to work in her corporate professional uniform and feeling men’s arms touch her waist to get by and yet, alcohol and low cut bodysuit she couldn’t wear a bra with (slutty, in Danielle’s opinion), made her all the more interested when she felt a hand on her arm and a deep voice shouting over the bass of the music.

“Happy 6th Birthday!” It shouted, and she laughed. She had a Larry the Locomotive birthday badge pinned to her bodysuit that said ‘ _I’m 6 today!_ ’

“Thank you.” She cooed back, moving closer to him. It _was_ technically her twenty-fourth birthday, But she was a leap year baby, born February 29th, and it was finally her actual birthday again. He was closer to her now and Danielle had given her a look that she knew to be one of encouragement, “Are you a regular here?” She was still shouting over the music, but he had made it a lot easier on her voice by pulling her into his body.

“First time! You?”

“Last time.” She nodded, “I’m moving away.” She added, seeing his face twitch slightly. They danced until the song ended and Teddie learnt that his name was Nick and he was only a year younger than her.

“I’m gonna get some water.” He let her know in the brief moment of pause before the next song started. Teddie grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

“My apartment is down the street, it’s cheaper than getting the overpriced stuff here.” She spoke into his ear as bass filled the room. He grinned and she mirrored it, she held his hand as they squeezed through bodies and out into the cloakroom. Teddie grabbed her bag from it and the cold air of the night bit at Teddie’s bare flesh.

“Your hair is purple, I couldn’t tell in there,” Nick said, patting one of the space buns that she had expertly crafted.

“Mmhmm.” She wrapped her arm around his waist and laughed as he touched his cheeks, pretending to feel his own blush, “This way!” She pointed down the street towards her apartment. They walked down the street and Teddie shot a text to Danielle, “It’s this one.” She walked into the building towards her door. Nick smirked, touching her face as she stopped to get her key out of her bag, “Are you gonna kiss me?” She asked.

“Can I?”

“Sure.” And on the doorstep of her flat door, he kissed her lips and down into her neck. She paused, feeling his wandering hands. “This is a one-night thing.” She reminded him, grabbing her key and opening the door.

“Good.” He nodded, flushed and attempted to unbutton his shirt and walk into the apartment simultaneously.

“Okay,” She closed the door and launched herself at him, almost tearing his shirt off and leaving lipstick marks down his neck as his hands found her breasts and worked their way down her body.

“No panties? Scandalous.” He laughed, his hand slipping beneath the crotch of her bodysuit. She simply shrugged and pulled him into her bedroom.

She had squealed with delight and squirmed under his touch and he had worshipped her body like a temple, finishing with a grunt inside of her. The condom had been thrown onto the floor and - despite her drunken state - she groaned at the thought of scrubbing the carpet in the morning. He had ordered himself a cab and binned his mess, leaving Teddie flushed and with some social media handle she hardly remembered.

She closed the trunk of her car, having finished packing it. Her landlord came out of the building and nodded, letting her know she had passed the check and she smiled.

Both nervous and excited, Teddie was leaving for her new life. For her return to Anura Farm.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stardew Valley 0.5 miles”

That’s what the sign said at least. It was now just gone midday and Teddie had only stopped briefly for a break at a roadside cafe to pee and refill her water bottle. Danielle had called her as she drove and they chatted about the night before. Then Dani had chores to do and Teddie was left with her thoughts. The reality of her decision was sinking in now, hands shaking on the steering wheel and her free foot bounced. And yet she was smiling as she indicated right and went through a tunnel. She slowed as she exited the tunnel and saw a woman standing by the road. She smiled when she saw the car slowing.

“Hello! You must be Theodora.” The woman asked as Teddie wound her window down. It took a moment for her to acknowledge her legal name.

“Yes! Call me Teddie.” She replied after a moment.

“I’m Robin, the local carpenter. Lewis sent me to direct you to your house. If you just want to go down and then turn right at the junction. Mayor Lewis is just tidying things for your arrival so be careful.” Up close, Teddie could see a few grey hairs sparkling in Robin’s ginger hair and the patches on her jacket where she had rubbed it almost bare.

“Alright, thanks.” Going slow, as per Robin’s instructions, she drove up to the farm and saw an elderly gentleman waving to her and pointing to a patch that she could park in. When she killed the engine and stepped out, she noticed that Robin had followed her.

“This is Anura Farm.” She heard Robin say, standing at the end of Teddie’s car.

“Oh, shit.” Teddie hissed under her breath, looking at the farm. It was a complete and utter mess. Weeds, trees, grass and rocks filled the farmland.

“What’s the matter?” Robin followed Teddie’s gaze to the overgrown land and gave an understanding hum, “Sure, it's a bit overgrown, but there’s some good soil underneath that mess! With a bit of dedication, you’ll have it cleaned up in no time.” Teddie nodded and walked towards her. Robin led her to the farmhouse. It was a quaint-looking red-roofed cottage with a porch and a large wood store, “And here we are, your new home.” A man opened the door as Robin spoke, causing Teddie to jump. He chuckled, stretching his grey moustache.

“Ah, the new farmer!” He beamed and walked down the stairs to her, he held his hand out to her. She took and shook it, her ingrained professionalism ensured she wasn’t holding his hand too tightly or loosely, “Welcome. I’m Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town.” He introduced himself, “You know, everyone’s been asking about you. It’s not every day that someone new moves in. It’s quite a big deal!” He looked up to the farmhouse, “So… You’re moving into your grandfather’s old cottage. It’s a good house… very ‘rustic’.”

**“** Rustic? That’s one way to put it.” Robin snorted, “‘Crusty’ might be a little more apt, though.”

**“** Don’t listen to her, Theodora. She’s just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades.” The two bickered and Teddie smiled, her head cocked to the side. She liked Robin’s sense of humour. “Anyway, you must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest. Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that.” He began to leave and then stopped, explaining where she should leave her items to be sold, if she so wished. “Well,” He held a hand up, waving slightly, “Good luck!”

Teddie was ready to spend her afternoon moving boxes from her car into the house and then crashing out and eating the jar of peanut butter she had brought with her as she scrolled aimlessly on her phone. Maybe she’d call Danielle and talk about nothing together.

Robin turned to her, “The house itself is fine.” She admitted, “It’s just small and it took me a while to get the water and electricity running so it might be iffy at times. That’ll be down the road so why don’t we just get you moved in first?”

Somehow Teddie had all her boxes and bags in her new home within an hour. She was yet to unpack but it felt good to close her trunk and lock the car knowing she wouldn’t have to nip out to get her toothbrush or something stupid she would’ve surely forgotten.

“The least I can do is make you a drink.” Teddie found herself insisting, “I got milk when I was driving over.” She had dug her electric kettle out of one of the boxes, as well as some mugs and was now digging through the cooler bag of food she had brought with her. 

“It’s not a problem sweetie, I should be getting back.” Robin patted her shoulder and Teddie walked her to her porch. “Now, I know kids and I know you’ll want to be cooked for, at least for tonight. You should come to dinner at my house tonight. Demetrius would love to meet you, as I’m sure my kids would too.”

“Oh, I’d love to.” She grinned, “You have kids? How old?”

“About your age, I imagine. Twenty-six and twenty-two.” She smiled, “Seb’s my oldest, Maru’s my youngest.” That took her by surprise. Robin was still a young woman, in her mid-forties at the latest, “Well. I’ll see you later, sweetie, pop round about seven and just follow the directions I showed you and you’ll find us no problem.”

“Alright. Thank you so much, again.” Robin replied to Teddie’s thanks with a wave and walked down the path she had pointed out to her earlier. Evidently, this was the path Teddie would take to see her later.

As she put her kettle on to boil in the kitchenette, Teddie smiled. The house was definitely small. Maybe even smaller than her apartment by square footage, but it was so much nicer. She would have to give the windows a good clean and get some curtains and maybe put some rugs down before winter came crashing through. But it had electricity and running water. Hell, there was even an ancient-looking television and - according to Robin - the wifi router they had plugged up for her wasn’t half bad. The water rumbled and there was the click of the kettle turning itself off.

The tinkling sound of the spoon stirring and the smell of albeit cheap coffee reminded Teddie of so many mornings after a night out with Danielle. She didn’t like coffee particularly, but she always kept her jar of instant coffee just in case. With plenty of milk and sugar, she set her coffee on the kitchen counter and stared at her boxes, cursing the task at hand.

A few hours later, Teddie’s house was filled with her stuff. A blanket thrown over the couch and polaroids stuck to the wall. And of course, mess everywhere. She threw on a different, less sweaty t-shirt and redid the ponytail that had kept her hair out of her face. 

When she finally arrived at Robin's house she was five minutes early and feeling like changing her t-shirt because of her sweat had been a joke. Robin’s house was gorgeous, from the blue roof to the wood sign above the door, there was something so individual about it and it made Teddie smile. She rapped on the door with her knuckles and took a step back.

“Hi!” A voice shouted from behind Teddie, making her jump. She looked over her shoulder and saw a young woman in overalls and braids that brushed the top of her shoulders.

“Hi.” She waved. The other half jogged over and then looked surprised.

“Oh! Aren't you the one who just moved in?” She asked and Teddie nodded in reply, “I'm Maru. I've been looking forward to meeting you! You know, with a small town like this, a new face can really alter the community dynamic. It's exciting!”

“I’m Teddie, nice to meet you.” She shook Maru’s outstretched hand.

“Sorry for shouting at you, I thought you were Abigail from behind.” Maru let go and opened the door, waving Teddie in before her.

“Not to worry.” She followed, finding it strange that the door was just unlocked and wondering who Abigail was.

“You got FastSnap?” Maru asked, waving her phone at Teddie. 

“Yea, it’s Crochet Teddie with- I’ll just type it in for you.” She took Maru’s phone and typed her username in and returned the phone.

Robin appeared in the hall and beamed, “You made it! Come on through.” She waved the two young women into the house and returned to where she had been before. Teddie followed Maru and was shocked to see an entire lab in the middle of the house. A man stood, noting something down in a notepad. He looked up, made eye contact with Teddie and smiled, “Greetings! I'm Demetrius, the local scientist and father.”

“I’m Teddie, the new farmer.” She stuck her hand out and Demetrius shook it.

“Thanks for introducing yourself! I'm studying the local plants and animals from my home laboratory.” He seemed excited to show her the lab and she stood, nodding and smiling as his words washed over her. When she went to give Maru a silent plea, she realised she was stranded. 

“Abi?” A man’s voice spoke to her and she turned to see a pale man standing in all black clothes, the contrast of his skin and clothes were striking, “Oh, sorry.” Demetrius stopped speaking when he noticed the younger man, “You just moved in, right? Cool.” He looked at Demetrius, “Mom says food is ready.”

“Sebastian, why don’t you take Teddie to the kitchen, I’ll be with you shortly.” Demetrius’ demeanour had switched in the blink of an eye, there was an air of authority in his words. Sebastian nodded once and made a slight pushing motion towards Teddie.

“Out of all the places you could live, you chose  _ Pelican Town _ ?” Sebastian asked her. It seemed rhetoric so she just shrugged.

Robin and Maru had laid the table and were serving pasta on to each plate. 

“Sebby, are you going to join us tonight?” Robin asked. He shook his head and took his plate and pocketed a knife and fork.

“Nice meeting you.” Teddie smiled at Seb, he shrugged, already disappearing back into the house.

Robin showed Teddie where she was sitting and poured her a glass of water.

“Teddie, you crochet?” Maru asked, sitting next to her, they both sat against the wall, facing towards the kitchen

“Yup. Picked it up when I was a teenager, haven’t ever tried to put it down.” She smiled politely.

“How did you work that out?” Robin looked shocked as she popped a dish on the table and Maru laughed.

“It was her intuition.” Teddie nodded seriously, “Or the fact my username has the word crochet in.”

“Oh, she’s a good liar.” Robin scolded, a smirk clear on her face. She took the lid off the dish to a succulent cauliflower cheese and let Teddie know to help herself while she grabbed a green bean hotpot from the stove and shouted for her husband.

Throughout the meal, Teddie found herself mostly listening. She was tired of moving and starting to feel fuzzy from the night before. Robin and Demetrius seemed jovial enough and Maru was the kind of person that she’d want to go out for drinks with.

By the time they had finished off some rice pudding and chatted, 

“I should be off, thank you so much for inviting me over.” Teddie thanked Robin again, patting her pocket to check her keys. 

“It’s not a problem, sweetheart!” Robin frowned looking out the window, “You shouldn’t be going alone, it’s not safe.”

“I should be fine, I’ve got my pepper spray.” 

“There’s no need for pepper spray when you’re going against a bear, it’s not strong enough.” Maru warned. Robin nodded solemnly.

“I’ll get Sebby to walk you.” She said, smirking. A sigh from the hallway told Teddie that Seb had assumed she had already left and was hoping to score some leftover dessert, “I’ll get you a torch.” She patted Teddie’s arm.

The silence as Seb walked next to Teddie was unbearable, she could even look at her phone since she was busy with the torch, scanning the ground for dangers and ready to scare any bears away.

They must have been halfway there “So.” She searched for a topic, “You got a job?”

“Yeah.”

“Doing?”  _ Fuck _ . She cursed, getting him to talk was like pulling teeth.

“Coding.”

“Cool.” She nodded “And what’s up with you and your daa-” She stretched the word out, Sebastian quite clearly took after his mother, Teddie wouldn’t be surprised if he had dyed his eyebrows to match his hair.

“Step-dad.” He had his hands deep in his hoodie pockets, rustling, “And we just don’t get on. He already likes you more than he likes me and it's only been a couple of hours.” He brought out a hand-rolled cigarette.

“It’s easier to like people you don’t care about.” Teddie shrugged and then snorted, “Of course you smoke rollies. What baccy do you use?  _ Ferngillian Spirit _ ?” He stopped, turned and the corners of his mouth twitched.

“So what if I do?” He scowled after a moment, though there was something in his eyes that let her know it wasn’t a real scowl.

“When I was at uni, I worked at a dodgy little corner shop and sold tobacco to underage kids. Some dude, you know the white-with-dreads type? Fucking gross. Anyway, he told me that it was the way the natives wanted us to smoke tobacco.” She was pleased when Seb let out a soft, single chuckle, “C’mon, save me from the bears and I’ll let you smoke on my porch.” They were close to the farm now, just the staircase that had been carved into the mountain and she would be on her property. She went first, Seb following her closely.

The farm was exactly as she had left it. The car’s windows were intact and the front door was still locked.

“Let me get you something to put your ashes in.” She told him and unlocked the door. He began to follow her and she shooed him away, pushing the torch into his hands, “I hardly unpacked, it looks like shit.”

She returned with a small, chipped tumbler glass and assumed that he had pocketed the torch.

“I think this is my grandfather’s.” She looked at it and sighed, “I guess he didn’t have any taste.” She sat next to Seb on the edge of the porch. She was by no means short, especially for a woman, but she just realised that Seb wasn’t exactly tall, his feet just touched the ground, “How tall are you?” She put the glass down by Seb’s feet.

“Why?”

  
“Because I’m not tall but I’m three inches above average. And I don’t think you’re much taller than I am, especially if I helped you fix that hairstyle.” She laughed.

“I’m about five-eight.” He admitted, “And my hairstyle is fine.”

“But you wouldn’t have told me if I was being nice, would you?” She watched as he lit the cigarette and took a drag, his cravings melting away.

“You know, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, you’re kind of a bitch.” He offered her the cigarette.

“I do know that.” She nodded and took the cigarette, took a long slow drag and held it for just a moment. Tobacco and menthol filled her lungs and she blew it out into the dark night. 

“Seriously though, why Pelican Town?” He asked, taking the cigarette back. She let out a sharp laugh.

“I’m not ready to go there yet.” She didn’t need a reply, she just leant back and waited for the return of the cigarette. They sat like that for a while, passing the rolly and watching the stars. The valley was so quiet and dark compared to the city, it pressed into Teddie from every direction. The sky could pluck her from where she sat and the ground would swallow her, tugging on her feet slowly.

“I have to sleep.” She told him, breaking the silence. It was all of a sudden too overwhelming and her exhaustion hit her like a brick wall.

“Okay.” He passed his phone, unlocked and on his FastSnap. She took it and typed her username in, adding herself. They said their goodbyes and she watched as Seb walked away, torchlight bobbing through the field.

She took her phone out of her pocket and smiled at the notifications, Seb and Maru had added her and she had a message from Danielle. For the first time, she could hope that the bone-deep fatigue she’d been fighting for years would finally meet its maker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fank yew for reading, hope u enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: don't take drinks from strangers at bars, watch the bartender make it. Be safe kiddos


End file.
